Poisoned Love
Shameless promotion of this Here '' ''Also no touch whats mine is mine '' Characters Valerica Temptress Story She always knew this day would come. The day when she told Valerica how she felt. But Temptress never thought it would go like this. She walked around the room of the part of the cave she found and use it as her hideout. There was a wooden table behind her with a dagger and poisons. "Shhh. Don't fight it Val." Temptress said. She lowered her head to the drugged hybrid's ear. "I'm going to like this and so are you." She whispered. "W-what are you...." Valerica slurred and trailed off. Temptress saw this as her time to strike. She lifted Valerica's head and then kissed her. Temptress held the kiss for a second, Temptress then pulled back. '' '''Valerica' Valerica barely knew what was happening. Her mind felt foggy. She knew Temptress did something to her. But then she felt warm, but then it only lasted for a second. Coldness started to come. Valerica couldn't stand up so she tried to crawl to find the warmness. But she couldn't do anything and her claws felt heavy. She then tried talking but it came out in short words. "Why....Temptress.......dothis?" She slurred not fully knowing what she said. "Oh, Val...." A familiar voice said. "I have waited for this day." Valerica had to strain her ears to hear what this dragon was saying. Then she felt some form of warmness, but this was different from the one before. Some kind of liquid going down her throat. And then Valerica closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her. '' '''Temptress' ''Click! ''Temptress closed the second shackle on Valerica's wrists. The sleeping potion she gave Valerica was working like magic. ''This is all part of the act. ''She thought. Temptress held her curved dagger in her talons and ran her claw around the edges. She turns around to face the sleeping dragon. Temptress put the dagger up against Valcerica's throat. Then she quickly pulled the dagger back. "Not yet." She muttered to herself. "Not yet." Temptress slams the dagger into the wooden table she had with the poisons she had made. She smiled at herself and gave a look at the dragon hanging from the wall. "Just wait, Val." 'Valerica' She jerked her head forward as if she was trying to escape. Valerica's head felt clearer than she could have remembered. Valerica tried to remember what happened before the darkness took her but it was all fog. She tried to move but found that she was chained to the stone wall by her wrists. ''What the hell?! Why am I trapped like this? Valerica thought. She pulled against the chains. Valerica saw a dragon moving in the shadows. "Who's there?" "Well, I guess that paralysis sleeping poison worked better than I expected." Said the dragon that Valerica suspected. "Sigh. ''Temptress what do you want." The as soon as she said that Temptress almost flew towards Valerica stopping only when the dagger she has was close enough to slit her throat. "I want ''thi''s." Temptress said. She pulled away from the dagger and then, Valerica expected it to be a knife in the gut but it was worse, Temptress pulled Valerica towards her - they kissed. Valerica tried to move away but Temptress was stronger this time. Then Valerica realized her back legs weren't chained. She put her feet on Temptress' belly and pushed back with everything she had. Temptress stumbled backward. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" 'Temptress' "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Yelled Valerica, struggling against the chains. "Val," Temptress started. "I, uh, love you. And this was the only way I could tell you." Valerica gave Temptress a look of hate. "Then why kidnap me and drug me and ruin my raids?" "I wanted attention from you and so I can get you away from the others, especially Mouse and Hawker." Temptress explained. She came close to Valerica stopping so there were only two inches between them. "''Sigh. Three years ago when you became 'leader' I..... didn't like it. I thought that a hybrid shouldn't be the one in control. But then when time went on I started caring for you but I don't know how to tell you." No one's POV When Temptress was explaining, she didn't know that Valerica was stuck on the words : I love you. Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Mature Content Category:Content (Amethysttherainwing2) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Short Story)